


A week off starts

by Ultimate_mistake



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Cock Piercing, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Late at Night, M/M, Robot/Human Relationships, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-07 23:56:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21226370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ultimate_mistake/pseuds/Ultimate_mistake
Summary: Happy birthday to Kiibo! No this is not a birthday ficSo Rantaro finally have a week off from work, by that time Kiibo took him out on a date and wanted to give him a suprise sorta! well its something very nice and sweet but later its turned into somwthing else!





	A week off starts

"Thank you for this date, i wasn't sure if you were busy with anything besides work" Kiibo smiles at Amami, holding his hand; "No no i wasn't that busy, its just i never have time for you and i want to make it up to you, after all you are my lover" making Kiibo blush, looking away for a second "i want to do something else while we have time"   
"Oh? What is it?" Rantaro nudge his shoulder "Wait til we head home" walking home now.

Back at the pent house that Amami and Kiibo living in

Kiibo open up his laptop and read off "Take off your shirt and i will give you a massage" Rantaro does so, by taking off his shirt; Kiibo blush because Rantaro has been hitting it up at the gym with Kaito for a couple of weeks, he body is well toned despise him eating vaires of junkies not much though just one or three of candy, chips or anything really but Rantaro is well fit. Anyway! Rantaro lay on his stomach on his bed, Kiibo was sitting on his waist with some shorts on, rubbing his hands together because he put lotion on his hands, he starts rubbing his shoulders first; Rantaro has in some shoulder pain from work and gym thats why Kaito suggested him to take it easy but with Kiibo giving a good massage he feels super relax by his touch, he soft non-robot hands(I feel like Kiibo would have soft hands, human-like soft hands prehaps?) Rantaro close his eyes while Kiibo rubs his shoulders to his back to make him feel lees tense.

After that felt good massage, Kiibo wash his hands and Rantaro to return a favor for him

Rantaro P.O.V

i was on my way to the bathroom to see Kiibo was drying his hands, i take one of his hand he looks at me and i guide to our bedroom, since i bought....Well my father bought me this pent house, its not too big or not too small; too many glass window but its closed up since its night time. I lead Kiibo to the bed and unbutton his shirt. looking up at him, then removing his shirt tossing it to the side somewherein the room. I kiss his neck licking and sucking on it, his legs well mostly his knee were on my crotch, im not even hard yet but i want to take this slow, We done this not too many times with work and big sleep schedule, i miss him. I miss his kisses, his warm hug, his face everything about him, I just miss him so damn much, his hair is the same, so soft and abit rough i can say, his neck is the softest thing he maybe a robot but he has some human like skin; lay him on his back sitting up and see his blushing face,red face so cute. his eyes are beautiful than the last time i remember seeing them; i lean down to kiss him on the lips.

No P.O.V 

Kiibo close his eyes, turning himself over to be on top of Amami, still holding his hands he deepend the kiss with more passion and love, their tongue into a small battle of course Amami wins the battle, Kiibo pull away and stare into his eyes and smile, putting his hand on his cheek "I miss you"   
"I miss you too" he leans down and kiss him some more, a very sweet and loving kiss to his lips to his chest to stomach and stop at his crotch area, looking up for his approval, he of course nods so Kiibo undo his pants, dropping it to the ground now to his boxers, removing that one as well and dropping it to the floor; taking at a look at it, he held it to his lips and start giving it pepper kisses, licking the tip then around his dick, licking it up then outting the tip into his mouth, his tongue swirl around it while doing some sucking, Rantaro puts his hand on top of his head, gripping abit of hair, covering his mouth while watching him. Kiibo can taste his pre cum so he keeps going.   
"Ah...Ah Kiibo" Rantaro lay his head back, Kiibo oull away letting him groan abit but its fine, Kiibo can't swallow human goop yet, no funcation for that yet. Kiibo take off his short tossing it to the side, Rantaro watch his face "Do you want me to take things from here?" he ask, Kiibo nods. Laying on his back, Rantaro holds both of legs over his shoulders, tapping his dick against Kiibo's anus, a few touches and he smile "Your twitching...you must been waiting for this moment, I promise i'll go gentle"   
"No...No do what you want to do...Even if hurts me, it will feel good at the end" Kiibo smiles at him, Rantaro ask if he was sure with this and Kiibo its okay with anything he wants to do. 

Kiibo P.O.V

There it is, he's only 9 inches long and kinda big with a three piercings on it, not on the base of it but down where you can see it fully, when he told me he got it done i didnt expect him to have three on it im for sure it going to sting... As he try his best to put it it, i couldnt help but let a few whimpers, he kiss me on the lips, he was half way in so the lead to one more, but i forgot to grab some lube so it'll be much easier or painless,, i felt him move again he was fully in.

We waitied but i have to tell him "Y..Your piercings hurts"   
he kiss me "The pain will go away, im sorry i forgot to-"   
"No no, im at fault here, i should have left it in the draw"   
"Kiibo its fine, i dont want to hurt you but now let me know to move"   
I nod at him, given a few minutes to adjusted, tapping his shoulder to move, Amami starts moving and hears him whimpers abit more so he stops for a second and give him a kiss on the lips and move again, Kiibo shut his eyes holding on to Amami's arms since he legs are on still on his shoulders; is he used of it? 

"Ahh~ Amami Ke...Keep going" Took his words and thrust in abit faster

"Ah ah ah Amami~ Ri..There" wrapping his arms around his neck again, Amami moves his legs father to touch the mattress, slamming himself deeper "Ah ah im gonna cum!"   
"Do it" Kiibo's legs were already on Amami's waist after a few more and slams himself on to him, he cums inside of Kiibo, laying down for a few second to catch some breathers, sweating as well while Kiibo has no function on sweating.....Yet. 

"Did it feel good?" Rantaro ask him, Kiibo nods "Y..Yeah it did" "Ah good i wasn't too sure i hurt you"   
"No no i got used of your piercings during the whole thingand it felt good" that made him happy, pulling himself out and see how much of his cum comes out, Kiibo was dripping with.....

After that heated sex and a shower for some after care.

Kiibo is sleeping, hugging him on the waist, Amami texting his friend he'll meet up tomorrow, today is pretty busy~ now he needs some shut eyes, so turning off the tv; laying down, huddling up Kiibo and get some rest

Morning time

Sniff sniff

Rantaro head to the kitchen and see Kiibo is making his favorite breakfast before they both hang out with friends.

**Author's Note:**

> Im sorry, Its been a while since i wrote any smut about this ship, but hey happy birthday kiibo!


End file.
